Allies not Enemies
by TheVintagePanda
Summary: Hunters being hunted. They ran, hoping to finally be safe. But they would soon figure out they couldn't run anymore, and now more than ever they had a reason not to. Something worth building a home for. Rated T but will probably change to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

The two girls fled during the daytime, that was the safest; _they _didn't go out during the day due to the risk of exposure. Anna knew they could try to fight him off, the one that had been stalking them, but he was stronger than the other's, and because the other's mind tricks didn't work on them, he was the organization's only choice. This so called organization was the Volturi, located in Italy, but terrorizing all over the world. Anna didn't know the name of their assailant, neither did her cousin Paz, all they knew is that wherever they went, he followed. Anna was twenty years old, and the more quiet, reserved one of the duo; Paz, in her young age of seventeen, was more outspoken and open than her older cousin.

"Come on Paz" Anna looked at her phone for the time, Paz had been in the rest stop bathroom for over 5 minutes now, but that wasn't what was worrying Anna, the sun was setting, and after their first day on the road, _he _ was bound to start looking for them again tonight.

The passenger door finally opened and Paz slid in, and even before it could fully close Anna had the car in reverse and was pulling out of the parking lot. They were back on the deserted freeway up north, farther and farther away from California. They had grown up there all their lives, and now they were fleeing the sunny coast for the rainy coast of Forks, Washington. Course they always knew this would come eventual, with their families' lifestyle. Paz's single father left her with his brother, wife, and child when she was just a toddler - and still to this day she holds it against him; two years ago, at the end of Anna's senior year, her parents were murdered. When Anna was twelve years old - Paz only nine - her parents sat them down and told them of their family's heritage. It was pretty obvious from a young age the two girls were not like other children in their class at school, both were faster, stronger, smarter, prettier, and overall better than everyone else; their parents said this was because they were born to be vampire hunters. Anna laughed when she first heard this, she was very mature and smart for her age, and knew that vampires weren't real...at least they weren't suppose to be, Paz looked excited as they were told, as though it was an adventure story like those Anna's mother would read to her before bed. A week later they found out it was true, a vampire had managed to get into their home, and tried to off both Anna and Paz who shared a room; Anna still remembered that night, it was the most frightening night of her life, she remembered how vulnerable she felt, how helpless, then her parents burst through the door and killed the vampire before he could even react; it was the first time Anna or Paz had seen one killed, but it wouldn't be the last. The next day Anna demanded that she start her training to be a hunter, she didn't want to feel helpless ever again, and she always wanted to be able to protect Paz and her family. She and Paz trained every day and night, and soon they were hunting vampires around their hometown and they eventually became better hunters than even Anna's parents, who were considered the best in the hunter community.

But two years ago, a hunt didn't end quite as they expected. Anna and Paz had been out on patrol and directed away from the city they lived by two vampires who had drained three teenagers. Anna knew she should have felt something was off when the two vampires were easily caught and killed, because when they returned home they found Anna's parents torn to pieces in the living room. Anna remembers seeing red, but Paz shook Anna out of her trance and told her they needed to get out of there. The evidence pointed to a single assailant, one with supernatural strength, an amount unnatural for a vampire. They had a feeling that if they didn't leave town soon, the vamp would be back soon for them.

They fled to a small town by the northern coast of California, and for two years they lived in peace while they continued to train and keep the small community around them safe. But then one night he found them again. Paz came home from school one day short of breathe, saying that a boy was found torn from limb to limb outside the gym; and they both knew only one thing capable of that. They packed their things that night, and left once the sun rose in the sky.

And here they were, crossing the state border into Washington. They figured out after some research, that rain helped to mask the scent of their blood. They figured that moving to the rainiest place in America would be better than staying in California.

A part of Anna felt as though she failed her family once again, she should have gone against that bloodsucker last time, but somewhere inside she knew that she - even with all her training and vampire kills under her belt - didn't stand a chance against the super strength of this particular vampire. So once again they were on the run.

They passed a sign that stated that there was 50 miles to go before the exit for Forks came up. Anna had just bought a short sale house on the outskirts of the small Washington town the day before. It was extremely cheap, and because she had cash she got it even cheaper, her parents left her quite the bank account when they died. The hunter community took care of the mess that was the crime scene of her parents death, and helped to sell the house. They were they ones who tipped her off on the house for sale in Forks, and even got the price lowered after some negotiation. The hunter community knew they couldn't really help Paz and Anna, if they were to safe guard the girls, an all out war between vampires and hunters could start, and many innocents would be killed in the crossfire, the two girls were on their own.

"This sure is a small town," Paz commented as we drove through Forks.

"Nothing we aren't use to" I shrugged not really looking around.

Though it was daytime here, the sky was a grey, blocking the sun with gloomy clouds. Anna knew that would be what she missed most, the warm California sun on her skin, but Paz would feel just fine in their new environment. That was the difference between Anna and Paz; Paz would have no problem fitting into her new surroundings, making friends at her new school, and being the center of attention, Anna on the other hand would struggle with making new friends because she was too busy training and researching just waiting for _him _to show up again. She decided that if he did, this time she wouldn't run.

They followed Paz's GPS on her phone outside of town, and soon were turning down a hidden drive going deeper into the forest. After a minute or so of driving down the bumpy rough drive the trees started to thin out and suddenly there were none.

"Woah" Paz muttered in awe

They were on a Cliffside, and more importantly staring at an old lighthouse. Tall and round in shape the brick was painted an alternating black and white, and in some areas the paint was peeling. Windows going up the tower marked each level.

"Did I really just by a lighthouse." Anna asked herself quietly not believing what was in front of her.

Paz laughed suddenly, Anna couldn't help but chuckle herself, "Sure looks like it cuz!" she laughed shaking her head.

"Hey! It's cool! This will definitely be a different experience, haha, it'll be fun!" Anna defended herself.

The keys were suppose to be in the mail box outside the door, Anna grabbed her suitcases and bags from the back of her red '71 Ford Bronco and walked up to white picket fence gate that marked off a small front yard, right by it sat an old mailbox, opening it she found an old looking iron key for the front door; the front door was just a simple metal door that was surrounded by windows to let light inside. Luckily there was an overhang over the front door for days it was rainy, which Anna knew would be more days than not.

Anna walked into what looked like to be a sitting room and kitchen.

"It looks like a freaking museum," Paz said looking around, she was right, the furnishings looked like they had been here since the lighthouse was first operated, "Ick" she commented.

"I love it." Anna said with a smile as she looked around.

In the kitchen there were updated appliances, but also a wood-fire stove and oven -which Paz didn't know could be used to heat the house up during the winter- and there was a small breakfast nook that sat in front of a large window that looked out onto the ocean. The sitting room was furnished with a Chesterfield leather sofa that still looked like it was in pretty good condition, and two matching leather arm chairs that were arched around an industrial looking TV stand, two windows sat on either side. Along the wall was the winding staircase that lead up to the other levels, underneath sat a little reading nook, equipped with a small bookcase -that had some book still in it- and a small lamp, along with another comfy looking armchair with a footstool. The ceiling looked higher than it was because it was pointed up with expose rafters.

Anna went up the stairs, Paz following behind, and the stairs lead to a flat, surprisingly level, narrow hallway, with doors on either side. One door lead to a bedroom that looked like it was made to house two lighthouse keepers, the other side was a bathroom. on the other end of the hallway was another stairway that went up to the next level, on the next level was the same thing as the last, but the bedroom on this level looked like it was made to house the master keeper.

"This is my bedroom!" Anna called dibs and Paz pouted at her, "hey," Anna tried to reason, "You'll be out of the house most of the time anyways! You usually are!" Paz thought about it and then shrugged in defeat.

The bathroom across from Anna's new bedroom had a claw tub/shower and porthole window.

The winding stairs on this level led up to what looked like to be a study and another sitting room, but this time the stairs was in the middle of the room, and the furnishings circled around the open level; the stairs continued up to a door that led out to the light deck, where a huge light bulb sat in the middle of the fully windowed room, and French doors led out onto a balcony that circled the entire light deck.

"It's beautiful up here." Paz said as her hair flew around her face.

"Yeah," Anna sighed as she stared out onto the water below.

"Hey what is that building right there?" Paz asked getting Anna's attention once more as she pointed to an area off the side of the lighthouse.

There sat a single story building, with another set of French doors that lead into it from a brick front patio.

"Is it like a guest house?" Paz asked curiously with a tilt of her head.

"I'm not sure," Anna said as she studied it, it matched the light house with white painted brick, "it could be where they put extra equipment." she theorized.

"Let's go look!" Paz exclaimed with excitement, and she raced back inside the light deck and her footsteps could be heard clattering down the winding iron stairs.

Anna laughed and raced after her, their speeds would shock a normal person who might have seen them, because of their hunter genes they were faster than even the fastest human on earth.

They both got to the front of the building at the same time, and through the glass of the doors they saw that Anna was partly right. The building looked like it use to be an equipment storage area, but has since been converted into a separate studio. Inside the building was open, the high ceiling was covered with more expose rafters, and was partly covered by the loft that a set of stairs led up to. A small makeshift kitchen sat in the corner while a small bathroom sat walled in on the other side of the room. There was also a sitting area and dining area, everything you needed in a home, up the stairs in the loft was a "bedroom" slash study with a small bed and desk, a large circular window looked out onto the water.

"Guess I know where we can put our gear." Anna commented once they were back down in the sitting room, all around the walls were built in industrial cabinets, all they would need were locks made out of a substance that even a vampire's strength couldn't break. It was a substance that all hunter's made their weapons out of, it was also a mystery to vampires; this substance was how the hunter's were able to kill vampires, because shooting them did nothing, they had to cut them from limb to limb, then burn them to ashes.

Anna went back to her Bronco and in the back, under the false bed of the truck, she grabbed the multiple briefcases that contained their gear and returned to the building. Putting them away in various cabinets, she then locked them up with the locks she took from their previous home.

"We will make this place look as homey as possible," Anna looked at Paz with complete seriousness.

Paz nodded in understanding, "That way no one would ever figure there are highly dangerous weapons in here." she finished.

Anna looked over at the younger girl, and with a sudden rush of emotions she pulled her into a hug that would have killed an average human, "We won't run again, Paz, I promise." Anna said kissing the younger girl's head. Paz nodded into her older cousin's shoulder as she hugged her back.

When they pulled away Anna looked at Paz and trying to lighten the mood said, "Let's go get settled in." and with that they locked up the building with the regular door lock so that it wouldn't look suspicious and headed back into their new home.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been there a week, just one week, and Paz was already bouncing through the door saying how she met a cute boy. Anna stared at her in disbelief.

"That's a new record." Anna said rolling her eyes at her younger cousin.

Paz always managed to get guy's attention. It was in her DNA, literally. Vampire hunters were meant to attract the attention of their pray, that way it would be easier to lure them away from large crowds of humans and finish them off. Paz took after her father, with super long blonde hair, fair skin, and big bright blue eyes and long legs that a model could be envious of. She was what hunter classified as an "innocent" type, aka she looked younger than she was as to attract bloodsuckers who had a thing for the young ones. Anna herself was classified as the more rare of the two, a "natural" type. She was born to look like just another human, to fit into the crowd, she was the also the one born with more heightened skills, she was faster, stronger, smarter, and more naturally prepared to take on a vampire than other hunters. She was the opposite of Paz, with long brown hair that was cut into layers that naturally curled into beach waves with the salty air of the coast, she had green eyes with golden flakes throughout them, a nose that was dotted with freckles, and lips that were not as full as Paz's; she was taller than Paz, standing at 5'7", and had long legs and torso, her breasts were bigger than Paz's just because Paz was made to look young, and Anna had sun kissed skin from getting sunburned one too many times. Paz always said she was jealous of Anna's looks, but Anna reminded her that when they were older, that it would be Paz who would be unwrinkled and still flawless. Anna also wore prescription reading glasses because her vision was just slightly not 20/20, it was suppose to make her look less of a threat, and blend better into a crowd, though she only wore them while reading.

"It's different this time!" Paz assured with a bouncy nod of her head.

Anna rose an eyebrow at the teenager, "And exactly is that?" she asked dubiously.

"I can feel it!" Paz said with big eyes, "When I'm talking to him it's so effortless, and when I even shook his hand I could feel the sparks!"

Anna scoffed at her and returned to doing dishes in the kitchen farm sink.

"Anna," Paz said softly, with a tone of voice Anna had never heard before, "I-I feel safe with him, I don't know how or why, but when I'm next to him, it feels like that night will never happen again." Anna knew exactly what "night" Paz was referring to, it was the worst night of Anna's life.

Anna turned and looked at Paz, and asked quietly, "You don't feel safe with me?" She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Paz was like her little sister, and the fact that Paz didn't feel safe with her stung.

Paz's eye widened with realization, "No! Anna that's not what it meant! Of course I feel safe with you! You would lay down your life just to keep me out of harms way!" Paz ran up to Anna and hugged her tightly. After a minute she pulled back to look into Anna's face, "But there's a different kind of safe feeling when it comes off of a guy, you know?"

Anna looked at her like she was stupid, "Paz, how many guy have I had a relationship with? That's right, none."

"You do know what I mean though, I've caught you ready those romance books before!" Paz laughed at Anna.

"That was like one time," Anna muttered

"Yeah ok, like you don't have any packed away."

"I don't!"

"Back to the subject!" Paz waved her off, "This guy isn't like the others" She assured Anna.

The "others" Paz was referring to were the guys she had been involved with before, all couldn't handle her boisterous personality and she always ended up coming home with a broken heart.

"Alright, alright, but if he hurts you I will personally kick his ass," Anna warned, "What's his name?"

"Seth"

And with that the 20 questions began; Anna learned that this "Seth" was also going to be a senior this upcoming year in high school, just like Paz, but was a Native and went to school on La Push, the reservation that wasn't too far away from their house. Paz met him when she and Anna went into town a couple days ago, and while Anna was in the book store, Paz went down to the café. Seth was apparently a tall, very muscled, and kind guy, his personality reminded Anna a lot of Paz herself. And while Paz described him Anna could see the love-struck look in her eyes.

"Paz," Anna stopped the girl's rant, "Just promise me to take it slow, I mean it, don't fall too fast for this guy. You just met him, and I don't want you to get heartbroken badly."

Paz nodded and promised to take it slow, she had learned from her past not to be too trusting of guys. She went to run upstairs and get ready for the bonfire Seth was taking her to later tonight when she turned around and asked Anna, "Hey Anna, when are you going to finally get out there and meet a guy?" Anna just shrugged, she had never been the dating type, always turning down those who asked her out, "You know Mr. Right could be just right in town and you'd never know it!" She chided and bounded up stairs, Anna rolled her eyes. But what Anna didn't know is that her Mr. Right _was_ nearby, he just wasn't in town, but on a reservation a mile away.

Later that night Anna was watching TV on the new television they had just bought when she heard the gate creak outside and then a knock on the door. With her fast speed she opened the door before the person could knock again. Standing outside with his fist raised to knock again, was a tall native dressed in an ironed button up short sleeve collared shirt and pressed shorts, it was casual, but he obviously dressed to impress.

"You must be Seth," Anna said in an authoritative tone, she could see his Adam's apple as he gulped nervously.

"Yes ma'm," He said trying to sound more confident than he looked in that moment, he stuck is hand out, and when Anna shook it his eyes widened with the amount of strength she had; and for a 17 year old boy he had a pretty strong grip, although he was much more ripped than a normal 17 year old. "You must be, Anna" He smiled a widely, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Hey Seth!" Paz called from behind Anna, she gauged his reaction, his smile changed completely and he stared at Paz with an awestruck gaze, a now soft smile replaced is wide one, Anna could see genuine admiration in his eyes. Maybe this guy was different, she thought as Paz was suddenly beside her.

Anna directed her attention to her cousin, "Do you have _everything_?" And by "everything" she meant a small dagger that Anna made her carry around whenever she went out at night.

Paz rolled her eyes, but smiled up at her overprotective, but wise older cousin, "Yes _mom_."

Anna just rolled her eyes and said, "Have fun."

Seth asked, "What time would you like her to be home by?"

Anna looked at him kind of shocked, none of the guys Paz had gone out with asked that.

Anna looked at him, then at Paz, she was looking at Anna with pleading eyes and mouthing "Please, please, please". Anna sighed and looked up at the boy, "Before 3" he nodded dutifully. Anna watched as they walked toward his truck, she called out, "Be safe!" and Seth turned around and called back, "Don't worry Ms. Arrow, I won't let anything happen to her" He assured. Anna smiled and called back jokingly, "How old do you think I am dude? It's Anna!" His laugh could be heard from across the yard, "Have a goodnight Anna! I will have her back soon!" he called back before they got into his truck and drove away.

Anna turned in that night around midnight, and lightly slept till she heard the sound of a truck, and Paz's voice called "goodbye", before she fell into a deep sleep till morning.

It was a couple of days later when Paz told Anna that she invited Seth over to hang out. Anna was up in the study looking over ancient books that were handed down to her by her parents. She was trying to figure out the identity of their assailant, just like she did at least once a week. The book was the history of vampire hunter's, it was one of many that Anna had.

She looked up at Paz, "That's fine" She said dismissively.

"But he asked if it was ok if some of his friends come too," Now Anna looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I've met all of them, they are all great guys! I promise they won't be crazy! They just want to check out the lighthouse! They said no one has lived here before!" She said in a rush trying to convince the head of the house.

Anna sighed as Paz pouted at her, "Yeah, sure, whatever, just don't bother me and keep out of my room." She grumbled.

"Promise!" Paz said excitedly and typed away on her phone.

An hour later Anna was nose deep in her book, constantly pushing up the glasses sitting on her nose, she was finally getting somewhere in the book, there was something finally about the Volturi, when she heard with her better-than-average human hearing the slamming of doors and Paz's excited voice as she greeted them. Anna understood where Paz was coming from, she was trying to impress her new friends, and living in a lighthouse was definitely something a person could show off.

She heard them in the kitchen and living room, and tried to block them out as she kept reading. The Volturi had three main leaders: Aro, Marcus, and Caius, there guard is made up of-

"And this is the study"

Anna's reading was interrupted by the loud steps of multiple people and Paz's loud talking. She slapped the book closed as people filled the room.

"That's my cousin, Anna" Paz said now directing the attention to Anna, the very thing she was born to hate.

Anna stood and turned around, shocked to see not teenagers standing around Paz, but actually young men who were obviously not in high school. Anna didn't know how she felt about Paz hanging out with guys this much older than her. There were seven guys, and when Paz introduced them to Anna she learned their names other than Seth who she already met: Jacob, Embry, Jared, Quil, and two young teens, Collin and Brady. They were an interesting bunch, all big and tall, and loud. Anna greeted them and told them to make themselves at home, like a polite hostess, before giving up on reading and putting the ancient heirloom away and retreating to her room as the gang on people headed up the stairs. Anna decided to change into sports wear and train in the building her and Paz deemed their slayer warehouse. Anna had put in several exercise equipment that way she would be able to keep in shape.

Dressed in only a sports bra and Nike capris, the crispy air outside nipped at her skin as she hopped the fence to make her way over to the equipment building. She wasn't even aware of the two men and woman watching her as she made her way.

She started on the kickboxing bag, hitting, kicking, over and over, she hadn't broke a sweat after ten minutes. The door suddenly opened, she whipped around, she thought Paz knew not to bring anyone in here, the lighthouse was fine, but in here was where all their secrets were kept.

"Paz!" Anna yelled as the girl stood by the door, her friends not too far behind. Anna scolded Paz, "What are you thinking? Not in _here_!"

Paz looked down at her feet ashamed, "Sorry, I forgot," she admitted.

"Never _forget _again" Anna said still slightly angry, "How could you be so stupid." She whispered harshly, "Now go." Anna dismissed, she knew she was hard on the girl, but their secret was one not to be forgotten, Paz was seventeen, not seven, she couldn't forget just because she wanted to show off to her friends.

"We are going down to the beach," Paz said quietly still not looking at Anna

Anna sighed and ran a hand down her face, "That's fine." She said and Paz turned to leave, "Paz" Anna stopped her, the girl turned around and looked at Anna, guilt in her eyes, "I'm sorry, but think next time, alright?" the girl nodded, "Have fun." Anna turned back around and when she heard the door click shut started hitting the bag with even more vigor. She was angry that Paz couldn't live the life she wanted, full of boys and friends and careless fun, but that wasn't their life.

A few days later, after a hard workout Anna returned to the lighthouse and soaked her muscles in the claw tub that was in her bathroom.

When she finally got out she blow dried her hair and put on light makeup and her glasses, it was getting a little warmer outside as the afternoon set in and she dressed in a brown boyfriend cardigan and a blue loose scoop neck short sleeved shirt, and a pair of loose holey light washed pants with the bottoms rolled up past her ankles, and a pair of red TOMS. She lastly put the master key to the locks in the warehouse around her neck, it was an antique iron skeleton key that she wore at all times. As all hunter's who had their family's key, she would die before she gave it up.

She just sat down at the desk in the study to continue reading when Paz came running up the stairs. She ran over to Anna and slammed the book closed.

"Come with me!" Paz said excitedly

"Where?" Anna asked skeptical

"To the beach! Seth's friends are having a picnic and he told me to come get you out of the house for once." She said trying to pull me up, failing miserably.

"I get out of the house" I protested

"Only when you _have_ to!" Paz chided

She knew how Anna felt about social gatherings, Anna was a naturally awkward and reserved person who found most people irritating.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeeeee" Paz whined jumping up and down with my arm still in her grasp.

Anna groaned but finally consented. Outside Seth waited by his truck, "I'll drive my car," Anna told him heading to her Bronco that was parked beside the warehouse.

Anna followed Seth, shifting as he went faster, toward First Beach. She pulled into a parking spot right next to Seth's truck and hopped out. She already felt awkward as she saw a large group on the beach. Paz nudged her along as they walked toward the group.

The girls that we first came to all greeted Paz like an old friend, and then Paz turned to introduce Anna and the older girl stiffened, she really hated attention. The girls, Emily and Kim, were nice welcoming Anna like she was one of them, and the guys Anna had already met said hello as well. Then Seth said I had to meet the leader of their little group. He was playing football with a couple of other guys when Seth called out to him. He stopped playing and jogged over, somehow he didn't seem to be cold with no shirt on and only cut off shorts.

"What's up?" He asked Seth

"I wanted you to meet Anna, Paz's older cousin" Seth explained gesturing to me.

The man looked over at me with a smile, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sam Uley" he stuck out his hand, Anna took it and met his grip in strength naturally, Sam's eyes seemed to widen in surprise at her grip just like Seth, "Strong grip you have there" he commented.

"I told you!" Seth laughed

Anna glanced at Paz, she looked a little worried, Anna just shrugged and said, "I was raised to believe a firm handshake got you respect." It was partly true, she was told that as a child, but that isn't the reason why she had a good grip.

Two other guys came up to us, one Anna recognized as Jared, the other she didn't recognize.

Jared said "hi", and the other stood by waiting to be introduced.

"This is Paul," Seth said, "Don't mind him though, he is usually in a bad mood." Seth ducked a fist that was sent his way, laughing as he did.

Anna couldn't help but crack a smile at the boy's actions. She then looked up at Paul, he seemed taller and buffer than any of the boys of the group, obviously he was the muscle, but the question was, did he have the brains? He had russet skin and as Anna looked into his eyes she could feel herself start to melt, his eyes were a chocolate brown, full of warmth as he looked down at her. For reasons unknown to her she could feel her cheeks beginning to get red. She shook her head, getting out of the trance this good looking stranger seemed to put her in and stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you Paul". At the mention of his name, Paul seemed to be shaken from his own trance and looked down at her outstretched hand. First hesitating, he then grasped it, shocks seemed to fly up both of their arms, scared by the sudden feeling that overwhelmed her, Anna quickly let go. A couple moments later she walked away with Paz and Seth back toward Emily and Kim, passing a girl named Leah on the way.

Paul stayed standing where he was, shocked about what just happened. He had just imprinted on Seth's imprints cousin. He didn't know how to feel, she _was_ beautiful, but he liked having different girls whenever he wanted to; he did...right? He remembered seeing her just hours before, this morning when he had waited for the pups to hurry up looking around their house. Though he did have to admit that even he was curious. That old lighthouse had sat empty since he could remember. He had heard that someone had bought it as a vacation house a couple years back, but ended up loosing all their money and having to sell the thing, only problem was, no one around here wanted that old thing. Living on the coast was known to be cold and damp, especially without the cover of trees to block them from the brute force of the wind and rain. He recalled how the older cousin came out of the lighthouse and easily jumped over the picket fence to get to the separated building that sat by the lighthouse. She was a tall thing, with curves, and brown hair; judging by the slight tan of her skin suggested she was from out of state, California if he had to guess. He could see her kickboxing through the windows of the building, she hit hard and kicked fast, almost too fast for a human. He thought she was beautiful and dangerous without even seeing her face, without even knowing that she was his imprint. When he stood that staring into her face, her green eyes, freckled nose, with her long brown hair blowing into her face, he saw his past, present, and future. He was born to make this girl, this woman, this stranger, happy for the rest of her life. It amazed him and terrified the shit out of him at the same time. He turned around in frustration and continued playing football.

The night was filled with laughter, even Anna had to admit this group was so easy to be around. She made fast friends with Emily and Kim, and even found herself warming up to the gruff nature of Leah. She sat around the bonfire the guys had made, talking with Leah and laughing as she teased the boys around her. She was still captivated by the boy -more like man- named Paul, who was sitting across from her around the campfire.

But, the evening was winding down fast, and before Anna knew it, it was past midnight and she could feel herself fading. She stood up and headed to Paz who was -of course- glued to Seth's side.

"Paz it's past midnight, I'm going to head home, are you coming with me?" Anna asked her. Paz looked like she was making a life changing decision, and the look on her face actually looked painful to Anna. But then she finally sighed and nodded and left Seth's side to join her cousin. The two girls bid their goodbyes to everyone, Emily jumped up to hug both of them, and they called out goodbye to those sitting around the fire still, Anna watched curiously when Paul jumped up with the speed of lightning when she waved in his general direction. He then was continuously teased by those around him, and Anna could have sworn she heard a growl come from him as he glared at his friends.

They got into Anna's Bronco and headed back to the lighthouse.

"So did you have fun?" Paz questioned once they stepped inside the house.

Anna thought for a moment, and answered, "Yeah, you know what, I actually did."

Paz squealed with excitement and a lot of jumping then commenced.

"Alright, alright, calm down, it's too late for this, I'm going to bed." Anna said before trudging upstairs to her room to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Here's the second chapter, again I have more written up but I'm going through everything and rewriting parts that I think are not worth of all your attention. Thank you SO much for those of you who reviewed, followed andor favorited it put the biggest smile on my face! I cant wait to hear more from you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Days later Anna was back in her study, trying to figure out once more what the identity of their assailant was. She had gotten back to the part in the old book about the Volturi and their guard. She slammed the book in frustration, it named the Volturi leaders, but not any from their guard, only stating that they were made up of vampires with extraordinary powers. She felt more irritation that her parents only seemed to teach her and Paz about defending themselves and killing vampires, than about the bloodsuckers' world.

Anna was irritated for the rest of the day, Paz seemed to sense her cousin's frustration and decided she could use a day out of the house. Paz ended up pulling Anna down the main street of Forks an hour later.

"Come on!" Paz laughed pulled Anna along looking around, "When have you actually taken the time to take a look around our new home?" she questioned.

"I've been busy," Anna muttered stubbornly.

Paz scoffed, "Well live a little!" She joked.

Anna did admit that Paz had a point, the small town had a charm about it that Anna hadn't noticed before, but it also had a mysterious feel over it, like it wasn't just your normal small town. People walked by smiling and greeting others, most people that lived here seemed to know each other, Anna was sure if they lived closer to town, that Paz would be friends with the high school kids here, instead of those guys on the rez; Anna didn't know which one she preferred.

They had stopped several places, and Anna even found herself wanting to go back to that café on the corner -the one where Seth and Paz met- to have their coffee. And the bookstore in town was Anna's favorite, the store owner even remembered her from her last visit. The sky was very cloudy, the sun didn't seem to even peek out from behind the clouds. Anna and Paz walked side by side, just enjoying being outside in society, when a tall man around Paz's age, maybe a little older, walked right between them. It was so abrupt and unexpected that Anna's shoulder collided with the guy's arm, coldness shot through her. Even without skin to skin contact, she had a sort of built in vampire radar and any sort of contact with one had the hair on her neck standing on edge. Her eyes widened with surprise as she turned suddenly looking after the boy; looking at him now he was pale, so pale he was almost translucent, but what was even more strange, was when he looked back slowly at Anna that his eyes weren't red, but an amber gold-ish color. The boy seemed to look at Paz and Anna with curiosity before facing forward once more and continuing on his was at a slightly faster pace. Paz looked at Anna with wide eyes, she had felt it too. Anna grabbed Paz's wrist and the hurried back to where they parked, and headed back to the safety of their home.

Anna paced the living room floor trying to think about her new discovery.

"That was a vampire...right?" Paz questioned.

"I'm sure of it, but his eyes weren't like regular vampires, and he didn't seem to recognize that we were hunters like most do." Anna answered frustrated.

"Well...what do we do?" Paz asked the more wiser of the two

Anna collapsed on the leather couch with a frustrated sigh. She ran her hands down her face and groaned.

"W-what do we do Anna?" Paz asked

Anna thought for a second sat up to look at Paz, "We can't do much, Paz," She said helplessly, "We don't know exactly what kind of vampire that was, but from now on, no hanging out with Seth at night," She gave Anna a pleading look.

"I'm serious Paz, no hanging out at night anymore, I don't trust these things with them living around here. You can bring him over whenever you want, at night too I don't care, but I don't want you leaving this house after sunset. Understand?" Anna asked

Paz sighed, but after a minute said, "I understand."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know, I know."

"Do you know anyone in town?" Anna asked Paz suddenly

"Umm, I sorta know this girl that works at the café, her name was Angela." Paz answered with a curious tone.

"Good, I want you to go and find out anything about that guy we saw today from her, ok? This is a small town, someone is bound to know who that guy is." Anna said rubbing her chin.

Paz nodded, then put on a smug smile, "I'll be like a detective!" She pumped the air with excitement. Anna just shook her head with nothing to say and fell back onto the couch.

The next day Anna was hunting through her family's history books when she heard Paz come through the front door three floors below her. She wasn't alone this time though, Anna heard Seth as well. Anna smirked to herself and shook her head.

Paz came running up the stairs, "Annnnnaaaaaa" Paz whispered dramatically

"What?" Anna turning around and looking at her oddly

"I found out who that guy was!" She whispered excitedly

"Okay...why are you whispering?" Anna asked strangely

"Because I don't want Seth to hear!" She whispered with a "duh" tone.

Anna rolled her eyes but motioned her to continue.

"His name is Edward Cullen, he lives here with his family, not too far from us actually." Paz said, Anna started thinking as she continued, "He went to the town high school, he graduated last year, and Angela said that he only hanged out with his siblings that also went there, and well this girl named Bella Swan." Anna thought that part was interesting, vampires don't _hang out _with humans, unless they are using them as blood pets. Paz continued still, "Angela also said that the Cullens are all _unnaturally beautiful_, and always _happened_ to miss school every time the sun is out. And get this, Edward, is marrying this Bella come spring." Paz stood back with her arms crossed, looking proud of herself. Anna on the hand was completely stunned, she has never heard of a vampire marrying a human.

Anna took off the glasses that were perched on her nose and rubbed her forehead while trying to process this new wealth of information, "Good work Paz, I will look into this." she said dismissing the younger girl.

She heard Paz's footsteps as they descended back down to the ground floor of the lighthouse. Sighing, Anna got up from her seat and walked to the nearby window, looking outside she watched as the sun began to set. Time to do some recon.

Anna quickly went downstairs and found the two teenagers cuddled up on the couch watching a movie, a pang went through her heart, she wanted what those two had.

"Paz, I'm going out for a while." Anna directed to the girl who now looked up at her from her spot under Seth's arm. She looked alarmed for a minute, and made to stand up, but Anna held her hand up for her to stay where she was, "I will be back later, don't wait up for me; Seth, stay as long as you'd like, but behave you two." She warned playfully, before nodding in goodbye to her cousin and heading out the door, she heard Seth yell "Goodbye" at her as she went.

She headed to the other building, and once inside she dressed in leggings, tank top, black long sleeved cashmere shirt, oversized boiled wool coat with a draped collar, black hiking boots, black leather gloves, and a black beanie over her hair that she put in a bun, a few strands of hair framed her face. Grabbing her beloved twin blades and strapping them to her back, and the hand gun passed down to her from her parents, Anna headed out into the darkness of night. She took out her phone and made a phone call to a source within the hunter community.

"Anderson, its Coyote," She said once the other line picked up, using her widely known nickname given to her by the community for safety reasons, "I need some intel."

Minutes after hanging up, the phone rang again, and Anna knew the location of where the Cullens lived. She jogged at a steady pace through the forest, and it was about 15 minutes later when she came up to the home. She climbed a near by tree just as an expensive car pulled up into the driveway.

"_Typical vamps_," Anna thought to herself, "_Always ones for the _finer_ things in life._"

She watched as not one, but five individuals got out of the car, and four others came from inside the house to meet them. "_So we've stumbled upon a coven have we?_", Anna noticed how one girl didn't move as gracefully as the other eight, "_She must be this so called, Bella._".

With interest she listened into what they were saying. Something about the upcoming wedding, invitations, dresses, and then...hunting. This perked her interest. And then she watched as they turned to walk back into the large modern home that was most definitely under the radar by any means. But just before the last one walked inside, the one she and Paz ran into, Edward was his name turned around and looked out into the tree line. Anna wasn't worried, he hadn't recognized her scent before, and she was completely hidden from his advanced eyesight; her skills were confirmed as he turned and walked inside with a shake of his head.

Anna departed from the property with one word haunting her thoughts, "_Hunting_". She would have to watch the papers for any deaths in the surrounding areas, Anna had a feeling they wouldn't be stupid enough to kill within Forks borders if they've made a home here.

She was half way home, and steadily jogging through the woods when she reached a sort of clearing. She had just crossed it when she felt as though she was being watched. With her alarms raised, she slowly continued to jog. The presence seemed to follow her as she made her way home. A battle ensued inside of her, she didn't know whether to be frightened or comforted by this _thing_ that followed her. But whatever it was, it made sure it was discrete.

Frustrated she ran with all her might, and then suddenly dashed up a tree. Below her a large, _very _large, wolf came into view. Her eyes widened, "_what is that thing?_" she wondered to herself. Then the wolf's head suddenly looked up the tree, directly at her. She stiffened for a moment, before her fight or flight instincts kicked in; and in this case, flight one out. She took off, jumping tree to tree, branch to branch, as fast as she could to get away from the strange creature.

She came to a gap between trees too wide to jump, and decided she would have to continue on foot. Jumping out of the tree, she landed on her feet with ease. But before she could go anywhere, she turned to face the same wolf that had been following her. It had not only caught up with her, but beat her to this spot. "_Impressive_" she briefly thought.

The wolf stood towering over her form, dwarfing her in size. She slowly grabbed the gun from the holster around her waist. The wolf backed up as she produced this weapon. But suddenly, she was surrounded on all sides by even more large wolves that appeared out of nowhere.

"You have got to be kidding me." Anna murmured to herself and she quickly unsheathed one of the blades on her back, "I'm just trying to get home pups." One to her right growled slightly and she whipped her head to it, it was a reddish color, and larger than most of the others. The wolf in front of her huffed and her attention went back to him. She noticed how though he was large, he wasn't the biggest, and his coat was a beautiful silver/grey color. "_Did I just say beautiful?_" she thought with bewilderment. The wolf was so close, and the moon so bright, his eyes seemed to glow. "_They are so human-like._"

After the stare off continued for another strenuous minute, the silver wolf in front of her lowered his head, almost in submission, and made to let her pass. She stood shocked. They were just gong to let her go? _He_ was just going to let her go? She slowly walked forward, angling her body to look at him in the eyes at all times, before soon she was walking backwards, never taking her eyes off of the pack of wolves, off of _him_.

* * *

><p>Ok I suppose this story is slight AU with me changing up the ages of Meyer's characters. You tend to forget that these beautiful natives are still in high school during the events of all the books. Sigh. Anyways the whole pack that is older than Seth are considered to be out of high school and JacobEmbry/Paul etc. are like in their early 20's. I have more written! So favorite/follow, and especially review! Thanks! Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the reservation, the pack was in an uproar. Having transformed back not even an hour ago, confusion was high.

"What _is _she?" Jacob asked incredulously

"And what does she want with the blood suckers?" Paul growled

"Does she know about them?" Sam asked no one in particular

"How could she?" Jacob said disbelievingly

"How could she _not_?" Sam countered, "She was staking out their house."

"Normal people don't go on stake outs." Jared offered

"Normal people don't move as fast as her." Embry also said

"But she isn't a blood sucker." Sam said, "We would have smelt it on her."

Paul growled at the thought of his imprint being one of _them_.

"But now that you mention it, her and her cousin _don't_ smell like average humans." Jacob said, this silenced them all and they thought about it; the two girls didn't smell like your average person, they smelt...sweeter...more attractive.

"Is Seth in danger being over there?" Leah asked worried about her little brother.

Sam thought for a moment, "I don't believe so. Whatever Anna is, or both her and Paz, I don't think they are a danger to us. They're two of our imprints, which means they are now connected to us on a deeper level, they wouldn't do anything that might affect Seth, or...Paul." It had been known for some time that the temperamental wolf had imprinted on the older of the two girls. "Plus, when she saw us in the forest, she was shocked, almost...scared. She didn't seem to know what we are; which means she knows of the vampire world, but not the shape-shifting one."

"So we are back to square one, what or _who_ are they?" Jacob continued.

"We need figure that out, and once we have, I feel as though many more secrets and possible threats may come to surface." The wisest of them all, Sam, said in thought, "Once they moved into that lighthouse, they came under our protection."

The next day the pack would begin their research, and their recon, on the two new female strangers to come into their territory.

Over the next few days Anna didn't leave the lighthouse, she was much too consumed with trying to figure out just what exactly the Cullens were. She was going borderline crazy when Paz called her.

"Anna I'm in town right now, at the café. _They_ are here."

"I'm on my way, don't go anywhere." Anna replied quickly.

She was in town in a matter of minutes with how fast she drove. Sitting in her car she watched as a few of the coven were walking down the street, it was the three women of the coven. Getting out of the car she walked toward them. Determined to see what they would do when they caught her enhanced scent, she let her hair loose from the clip that kept it in a messy bun on top of her head, and shook it out over her shoulders just as she walked not by, but straight through the three women, making them separate as she did so. She turned on her heel and walked backward with her hands shoved into the pockets of her pea coat. The three women turned to look at her, confused by her smell. Anna stared them down with a fierce look on her face, but was intrigued when none of the women looked hungry for her blood.

All the while Anna's full attention was on the strange vampires, a large attractive shape-shifting man was watching her every movement from across the street and hidden from view in the shadow of an alleyway.

Anna walked to the café where Paz was waiting for her, once there she went up to the counter to buy herself a drink, and Paz another one. At the counter the barista, Angela, was busy making drinks, but while cutting a lemon to put in a tea she cut her finger. She shrieked and quickly grabbed a towel to cover the wound.

"Let me see," The cashier, Katie, said to her. Angela showed her, half of her fingertip was gone, "You need to go see Dr. Cullen, Angie."

Upon hearing "Cullen" Anna asked, "Who is Dr. Cullen?"

Not looking at her, Katie absentmindedly answered, "The town's doctor" before ushering Angela from behind the counter.

Right then a plan formed in Anna's head.

"Excuse me," Anna said getting the front desk attendant's attention, "I need to see a doctor."

"If you can just sit right over there, I can get you a form to fill out," the woman droned on.

"Actually, I think I need to see one right away," Anna countered the woman, and then taking off the towel wrapped around her forearm, showing off the gash she had just created only ten minutes ago.

"Oh my, come with me," The woman said before ushering Anna into the emergency room

In only a couple of moments a blonde hair doctor appeared. His skin was flawless and pale. "Dr. _Cullen_" Anna thought to herself.

"What is your name?" He asked her routinely before turning to look at her.

Catching her scent as she moved some of her hair, and they way she looked, seemed to stun the doctor.

"Anna Marie Arrow" She responded coolly using her full name, his eyes seemed to widen in recognition.

"Y-yes, well, let's take a look at that arm, shall we?" He suggested.

Though when he unwrapped her arm he was stunned, the wound was all but completely healed. He looked up at Anna.

With speed unknown to him she closed the exam room door, and turned to Carlisle producing her gun.

"Do you know what I am?" She mused as she leaned back against the door.

"I take it you're a hunter." He replied with a sort of shaky voice.

"So can you tell me what _you _are?" She asked staring the older man down.

"I think you already know, why else are you here?"

"While you are correct in thinking I know what your _kind_ is, I'm more curious as to what you and your coven are. You're kind is not known to let humans into their homes and lives, let alone marry them."

"You were the one outside my home not long ago." He realized

"You seem to not be aware of my...community, or else you would have been outside my own." Anna shrugged

"That's where you are wrong. There are certain limitations here that do not permit us access to some of the area around here, including the old lighthouse."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked curiously

"It's not my place to tell." He dismissed the subject before continuing, "But I can assure you that you and your cousin need not fear us. We are not a danger to humans."

"How do you know about my cousin?"

"It's a small town."

"How can I trust you?"

"Our eyes," He pointed out, "They are not the typical red as you know. They are instead an amber color, it's the same with everyone in my coven; it's because we choose to not live off of human blood, but that of animals." He explained.

Anna still looked worried and doubtful, but she remembered how there had been no reports of any deaths since she saw the coven at their home talking about hunting.

"I have to admit I have never met any like you and your family." She mused

"That is because there are not many, and those who do live like us, seem to not be as strong in withstanding the temptation."

Anna didn't respond, she didn't know what to think about this sudden development. Did she just get it over with and kill him? But he and his family fit into the community here, and seem to have done so for years now. No one had been killed around here by the coven. All in all, this situation was not common at all.

"Hunter's haven't come up here in a long time." Carlisle said aloud, more to himself than to Anna.

"I don't know why they haven't more often, it's the perfect place in the United States for your kind. The rain, endless forests, and the absence of the sun almost every day."

"And I will have to admit that I haven't come across one of you in some time, but when I did, they spared me."

"Well, they must not have been very good hunters." Anna said with a smirk.

"On the contrary, they were the best." Carlisle looked at her full on, "The two I met, Anna, were your parents."

At the mention of her parents, Anna stiffened, "What did you just say?", it was like she just itching to kill him now.

"Your parents found me creating a home here with my coven. They had just found me with a deer, feeding. Needless to say there were more shocked than you to find me feeding off an animal than a person."

"A-and they just let you live?" Anna asked half shocked half doubtful.

"They saw in me what they hadn't seen in other vampires before, human-like qualities like compassion, remorse, love, responsibility, all of which I still live by today. If you parents had decided to stick to the training they received since the day they could walk, I would be dead."

Anna stood there for a moment, deep in thought; if she killed him and got it over with, that might attract some unwanted attention from the Volturi.

Thinking about the Volturi made Anna realize that she could get valuable information from this Doctor, and she said, "I will allow you to go on living here, as long as no one shows up dead; the first person to die because of an _animal_ attack, I will kill you and then your coven."

The Doctor nodded slowly in agreement, "And second," Anna continued, "I need your help".

Carlisle told Anna to meet him at his home two days later, when his family had time to hunt and get used to her presence. Then, he would tell her everything about his kind.

"Have we found anything out about them?" Sam asked as the pack sat down for a meeting

No's were heard all around.

Sam growled in frustration before turning to Seth and Paul, "You two need to get close to your imprints and figure something out!"

Seth looked down at his hands in his lap sheepishly, he spent a ton of time with his imprint, and yet he knew nothing about that part of her life.

Paul on the other hand said, "I would if she wasn't such a recluse in that lighthouse!" he growled angrily. He was frustrated, he knew that his imprint felt something for him too when their eyes connected on the beach, but she seemed to not feel the pull like he did.

"Figure something out." Was all Sam said before the meeting was adjourned.

* * *

><p>This one is a little shorter than the other chapters, but from here I am writing every chapter as we go. With this chapter I've already posted everything that I have already written up, so please forgive me if the chapters are not as regularly updated every day. My goal is to post every other day. Please favoritefollow and review! It encourages me to write faster for you guys ;)


End file.
